GFs on Strike
by Groovy Angel
Summary: What happens when the GFs go on strike


Howdy, this is a short story to see just what would happen if the GFs did go on strike. Hope you like it! Oh and a little note... I tried to portray the GFs like the person they are junctioned to so sorry if it sounds a little dumb. It's also very weird and doesn't make sense much. Ahhh but that's GFs for ya!  
All characters and their GFs belong to Squaresoft.  
  
GFs on Strike :  
  
Selphie and Irvine stood side by side in front of the huge T-Rexaur in the Training Area.   
"Think we can take it?" Selphie loked to her friend.  
"In one hit!" Irvine grinned.  
"Ummm... I dunno 'bout that," Selphie whacked it with her nunchucks. It reeled backwards in pain. Irvine shot a bullet at it.  
"This is a tough one," he fired another but it wouldn't die, "I think it's time for GFs." Selphie paused, Irvine frowned at her.  
"What's the matter Sefie?" He said, using his affectionate nickname.  
"I don't wanna use GFs anymore. I don't wanna forget stuff again..." She trailed off.  
"I don't either but unless we do it'll take ages to kill off the T-Rex."  
"... okay... just this once." Selphie smiled at him and then called for her currently junctioned GF, Quezacotl...  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
The GFs were sat in the brightly lit auditorium. Griever, their new president stood at the podium.  
"Are you sick and tired of helping those pathetic humans? Are you bored of them calling you 24/7 and not getting anything in return? If so then join me in the new GF revolution! We can rule the planet if we stick together and we'll never have to answer to them again. Stand tall and join in the fight!!!" Griever yelled through the microphone.  
"Right on man!" Ifrit shouted in agreement.  
"Humans suck! They just bust into our tomb one day and try n trash the place!" Sacred stood up, fist in the air.  
Somewhere at the back of the auditorium a pager went off. Quezacotl glanced down at it.  
"I'm needed... Selphie wants me..." He looked to Griever  
"And are you going to go? Are you her little lap dog or somethin'?!?"  
"No... but... "  
"But nothin' Stay here with us," Ifrit lit a cigar and sat back in his seat.  
"Yeah, forget about them. Tonight we'll have a huge party to celebrate our freedom!" Minator handed Quezacotl a beer.  
"Actually, come to think of it, that sounds like a great idea, let's part-tay!!" Quezacotl grinned.  
  
"Irvy... Quezacotl's not appearing..." Selphie looked over to Irvine. He frowned.  
"Strange... Let me try Diablos..." Irvine stuck out Exeter and called for Diablos...  
  
Diablos sat on the deckchair, sipping a Blue Laguna cocktail. Shiva stood next to him with a huge palm leaf fan as Siren rubbed lotion into his back. It was his first vacation in a while and the fiery pits of hell had sounded really good. Plus it allowed him to spend some quality time with his ol' buddy Cerebus.  
"Ahhh this is the life," He stretched backwards. Suddenly his pager began to bleep.  
"Oh shit..." Irvine was calling him again. Couldn't he handle anything by himself? Dumb human.  
"Hey girls, I'll have to be going now. I'll catch ya later, OK?"  
"Aw, baby do you really have to?" Siren wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck.  
"Mmmm" Diablos moaned.  
"Yeah, I heard there's a new rebellion going on anyway. The GFs are going on strike. Emperor Griever announced it." Shiva sat on his lap.  
"Hmmm, is that so... Well I guess they can handle this one on their own. It's probably just a dumb Grat or something, you know how wussy they are..." Diablos relaxed back in his chair and fiddled about with the umberella in his drink while Siren went back to massaging his shoulders.  
  
"Ow!" Irvine fell to the floor as the T-Rexaur dealt a tail blow to his legs.  
"Irvine!" Selphie yelled, using aura on herself.  
"I'm okay... I just don't understand... Diablos?" He got to his feet and used ice on the dinosaur. It was Selphie's turn and luckily she was on limit break, Slot. She searched desperately for either 'Rapture' or 'The End'. Eventually she got a 'Rapture'. Quickly she used her limit and the T-Rexaur was gone in a gust of wind.  
"Geez..." Irvine rubbed his leg, "what happened to the GFs?"  
"Not a clue... Maybe we should go ask Squall?"  
  
The ballroom was crowded with GFs of all shapes, sizes and colours. Griever, Ifrit, the Brothers and Quezacotl sat at the corner table, downing shots. Diablos entered the room with his claws draped around Siren's shoulders. He was followed by Cerebus and his date, Shiva. Alexander, Pandemona and Bahamut stood at the bar observing the scene.  
"I think this is the best idea Griever has ever had," Alexander looked to his friends, "I mean, sometimes he does go over the top but I am a little tired of helping out humans all the time. Last time Quistis called me to help in the Sorceress battle I was badly injured." Pandemona looked at him in sympathy, nodding in agreement.  
"But you can't help feeling sorry for them. We'll probably crush em, ya know" Bahamut stuffed a hanful of peanuts into his mouth.  
  
"We've had the exact same problem, Selphie," Squall informed her solemly.  
"Damn, Ifrit's bein' one awkward pain in the ass!" Zell moaned.  
"I can't get Leviathan to do anything..." Rinoa inputted.  
"And Alexander keeps malfunctioning," Quistis foled her arms and looked to Squall.  
"What are we gonna do?" Selphie looked to Squall with huge innocent green eyes.  
"We could try leaving them alone for a while. Maybe it'll do us all good. We have our limit breaks and magic. Is there really any need for GFs?" Irvine suggested.  
"Good idea. GFs take too long anyway, Eden takes forever to use..." Squall nodded at Irvine, "We'll just have to collect lots of Aura. It shouldn't be too hard."  
  
Weeks went by and none of the GFs had been paged.   
"I'm bored," Carbuncle slumped on the couch next to Cactuar.  
"I know! Life has just gotten so dull since we stopped fighting...My needles are just prickling to be used..."  
"My knife is looking too clean. I remember those days when it used to have that scarey blood-stained look," Tonberry looked to his fellow GFs.  
" I wanna help the humans again... Is that wrong of me?" Carbuncle spoke up.  
"Me too..." Cactuar smiled, "Griever is all talk and no action. We'll never take of their planet, not with those SeeDs around. They killed two sorceresses! I'm a little afraid of them..."  
"They're strong... and patient. Wow, I can't believe they actually killed all them master tonberrys to get me!"  
"Okay, let's spread the word then. Odin will help us," Cactuar grinned.  
  
Diablos, Ifrit, Quzacotl, Leviathan, Alexander and Eden sat listening to yet another one of Griever's victory speeches again.  
"Damn, he's gettin' to be as borin' as his human, Seifer..." Ifrit whispered to Quezacotl. Quezacotl giggled.  
"Order, order. Laughing is a violation of code 29B," Griever glared at Ifrit and Quezacotl.  
"I'm outta here," Ifrit looked to the others.  
"Me too, I can't take anymore of this. I'm joining Cactuar and his friends. Fighting with the humans was like waaay more fun than this..." Quezacotl stood up and walked out with Ifrit.  
"I'm off too. Cant' be bothered," Diablos stood and ran after Quezacotl.  
"Where is everybody going?!? This is MY auditorium. You will not leave until you are dismissed!!!" Griever yelled at the retreating GFs.  
"Blow off Griever" Ifrit made a rude gesture at Griever.  
"Add Ifrit to the list!" Griever made a motion towards Pandemona and Bahamut.  
"AFFIRMATIVE," Pandemona drew out a notebook. Alexander stood up and shook his head in disappointment.  
"My goodness, this has turned out all wrong," He got up and walked away.  
"Come back! Come back I say!!! Put Alexander on the list as well!" Griever was now getting hysterical. Leviathan got to his feet and looked to Eden.  
"Hey, are you coming?"  
"..... whatever..." Eden allowed himself to be dragged by Leviathan. He was sick of Griever anyway, something about him just wasn't right.  
"Hey get back here NOW!!! COME BACK!!!!!!!!" Griever's cries of defeat could be heard all over the GFs kingdom.  
  
Squall, Zell and Rinoa stood ready for battle with the mesmerize. It was an easy battle they were sure to win. Squall rushed forwards ready to hit when all a sudden a flurry or colours appeared in front of him. Ifrit, Leviathan and Eden all ran at the horse-like creature and completely destroyed it.  
"I guess that means the GFs are back..." Rinoa smiled at Squall.  
"I don't think they ever really could leave us," Squall wrapped his arm around Rinoa. 


End file.
